


FairyTail OneShots

by bloodoflevi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodoflevi/pseuds/bloodoflevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots for the anime fairytail. <br/>Some will be ships, while others shall be readers ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	FairyTail OneShots

**Uhm so I have been having major Nalu feels recently, and this work his my most recent victim of my fangirling. I wrote this at 3am and was tired as f but couldnt sleep due to my insomnia, so apologies if it is horrible.  
** ***tries to make it christmasy* fails immensly.**  
Note: I NEVER write oneshots, but I thought i'd start to try it sooooo :D  
It's probably too long to be a oneshot xD  
Please excuse the very unorginial title xD

 

Natsu x Lucy  
Mistletoe  
  
The guild had been decorating the tree for hours, not without the occasional fight that would erupt and send ornaments flying all over the place while other annoyed guild members hid under tables.   
The most tragic of fights was one caused by Natsu and Gray, who turned an argument over which ornament was going to be placed atop the tree into a raging battle.   
This was eventually stopped by Juvia drowning everyone in her tears, as she wanted this Christmas to be filled with love, mainly about desiring Gray’s love towards her but that seemed beside the point. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was staying up to reach that final minute into the next day to exchange gifts, as everyone in the guild was as impatient as ever, proven by the fact that many were exchanging gifts now.   
  
Lucy sighed, letting her elbows rest on the bar as she looked out towards the guild. She watched as Natsu and Happy shook the presents under the tree, like five year olds searching for a clue as to what was inside. She had thought long and hard what to get for him.   
Everybody else had been easy, but him, she wanted to get him something perfect.   
She did love him, after all. She had known she loved him since the flower appreciation day, when he uprooted magnolia’s rainbow cherry blossom tree just so she could see it. He had done something so sweet and something that she would cherish in her mind forever without him even knowing it.   
She knew that she shouldn’t have these types of feelings for the dragon slayer, not just because he didn’t reciprocate her feelings but because he didn’t seem to know anything about love at all.   
As much as she wanted to teach him, she doubted that he’d even know what a relationship was.   
  
They had been through so much, when she really looked back at it she realised how much she appreciated him, how much she cared for him, how much she _loved_ him. He had always been the shoulder for her to lean on, and her the same to him. She loved everything about him, the way he cared for everyone in the guild, the way he brought hope to Erza and everyone’s eyes when they knew he was there and even the way he ate fire. She didn’t see him like a monster in that sense, but unique and determined.    
She was a lot like Levy towards Gajeel in that way, although she had many reasons not to, she thought the world of Natsu, and even Happy had a wormed his way into a special place in her heart.   
  
This time of year always made her appreciate the fact that she had him, even if it wasn’t in the way she wanted. It made her appreciate the fact that she had the guild as a family, although that didn’t wipe away the sadness she faced when she thought of her blood relatives.  
   
She watched as Mira held mistletoe over people’s heads in the guild, she did love playing matchmaker after all. An unsuspecting Gray was targeted when Juvia clung onto him in hopes of getting her attention; Mira smirked at Gray’s reaction to it above his head, his face blushing a deep scarlet.   
“Be a man, Gray,” Lucy heard Elfman growl, causing Lucy’s smile to widen at the scene.   
Gray looked hesitant, and Lucy could tell everyone was thinking he wasn’t going to do it before he placed a light peck on the love stricken girls lips, letting the crowd cheer and holler at them like a bunch of idiots.   
  
Lucy’s smile had grown bigger than it had ever been before, she really was lucky to have these people.   
“Why you smiling like that for, eh Lucy?” Natsu’s voice rang in her ears, and she couldn’t help but sign internally at her heart beating faster. Happy was next to the tree talking to Carla, trying to hand her yet another fish with a scrawny bow placed around it.   
“They’re adorable,” Lucy sighed, noticing Natsu’s eyes travel towards where she was looking.   
“You like Gray, Lucy?” she looked at him with surprise, not noticing the confusion and anger lying in his eyes.   
“W-What no, where did you get that idea from?!” she managed to choke out, seeming to fuel Natsu’s curiosity more.   
“You’re staring at them creepily and sighing,” he pointed out, leaving Lucy’s eyes to narrow in anger.   
“You idiot! I don’t like Gray, I simply like him and Juvia together!”   
“Good,” he simply stated, leaving Lucy’s mind to wonder of the meaning behind the word.   
“Good?” she questioned, getting answered with a simple nod from the dragon slayer.   
She was about to ask what he meant when she heard the familiar jingle of Mirajane’s Christmas bell ring in her ears, and it wasn’t long until the mistletoe came into view, above both her and Natsu’s heads.   
  
There was no doubt that she was blushing a fierce shade of red, and it would take a blind fool not to notice the pink staining Natsu’s very cheeks. She noticed the annoyance in the dragon slayers eyes at their current predicament, which brought prickles of tears into her eyes. She would be overreacting by crying, but the thought of him being annoyed at the idea of them being together was enough to make her emotions run wild.   
  
Before Mirajane could force them, Lucy ran out of the guild doors hurriedly, tears threatening to come down the celestial mage’s face. She ran into the forest, leading her to the destination of the familiar lake she often went to with Happy and Natsu. What she didn’t think of was how much of a bad idea that was, going to a place filled with memories of him, but she simply couldn’t think of anywhere she’d rather be. She took out the box tucked into her pocket and opened it, it was a chain with a fairytail stamp at the end, but more than that, the logo opened into a locket, holding a photo of Natsu, her and happy at this very lake. As well as one of just her and Natsu at the carnival a while ago, as they both sat on the Ferris wheel to Natsu’s request. To be clear, Natsu wasn’t exactly sitting, as his head was on Lucy’s lap and his face was purple with motion sickness.   
He sure was an idiot, Natsu was.   
  
She planned on giving the gift right at midnight, as they had always done in the years before, but she guessed that wouldn’t be happening anymore. She had spoken to soon, as the sound of rustling could be heard behind her, and the sound of someone tripping and falling soon followed, with a screech from what could only be Natsu’s voice added to the mix.   
She soon saw light in front of her from his warm flame, comforting her slightly.   
When she finally locked eyes with him, he smiled his usual Natsu grin.   
“I don’t know what’s wrong, but it’s midnight,” he spoke softly, walking towards Lucy.   
Before Lucy started crying again, she handed the box out to him, sniffling.   
“Can never break a tradition, can we?” she questioned, watching him open it, his face lit up further when he opened the locket, his eyes full of childish wonder. He enveloped her into a strong hug, squeezing her tightly as he swiftly put his gift to her around her neck. It was a pendant, clear with a single flame burning inside it. When she pulled back and looked at it, she turned from upset to the same wonder Natsu was still wearing on his face.   
“Natsu,” she started, tears threatening to come down.   
“It’s an eternal flame, it has some special thing about it but I didn’t really listen to the shopkeeper, all I could think of was how good it would look on you,” Lucy laughed at his wording, realization spreading through her mind.   
_This must have cost a fortune.  
That’s why he’s been on jobs all week; happy never did tell me why they went on so many alone.   
  
_ This time the tears burned down her cheek forcefully, demanding her to acknowledge the pain she was feeling, without warning Natsu hugged her again.   
“Don’t cry just yet, I still have one more gift, well more of a request,” he glowered, before pulling back from the hug and getting another box out of his pocket. He opened the lid and pulled out the thing she had so desperately ran from before, mistletoe.   
He grinned at Lucy, as light pink dusted her cheeks much like his own.   
“I really hope you weren’t crying out of disgust at the thought of kissing me, eh Lucy, cause otherwise this is gunna be really awkward,” he held up the mistletoe over both their heads, hope gracing his childish features that she had so easily fallen in love with.   
  
Without second thought, she held onto the collar of his shirt and kissed him, Natsu almost responding straight away as their lips melded together in passion, his tongue had somehow found its way to hers, and was exploring every part of her mouth, both moaning at the pleasure they had desired for so long. They both pulled back, breathless and red from the event that had just transpired.   
  
Lucy smiled up at him, the tears still rolling out of her eyes, but from happiness this time.   
“I take it you aren’t disgusted then?” he grinned like a five year old winning a prize at a carnival before kissing Lucy again, when they pulled back this time, he spoke a firm and happy _I love you.  
  
_ Leaving Lucy to speak the words she never thought he’d want to hear from her towards him, gaining a winning smile from the dragon slayers mouth.   
“I love you too, Natsu.”   
  
_Maybe he does know what love is after all._


End file.
